


Le calme avant la tempête...

by Eliandre



Series: Les Enfants de la Nuit [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre
Summary: C'est le tout début d'une nouvelle ère pour les Enfants de la Nuit mais ils ne le savent pas encore... C'est le calme avant la tempête...
Series: Les Enfants de la Nuit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Le calme avant la tempête...

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Le calme avant la tempête…  
> Auteur : Eliandre  
> Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei  
> Note : Cela fait longtemps que je voulais écrire une UA sur les vampires. Je me suis inspirée en partie du RPG Vampire la Mascarade même si j’ai pris certaines libertés.

** Adrestia **

—Bien le bonjour dame Edelgard. Comment s’est passée votre journée ?

—Fort bien Serge. Veuillez m’excuser de ne pas m’attarder pour discuter avec vous mais je suis plutôt pressée. Pouvez-vous appeler l’ascenseur ?

—Mais bien sûr dame Edelgard.

Dans la mégalopole de Fódlan, l’Enbarr Building était sans doute l’un des bâtiments les plus remarquables. Haut de quarante-cinq étages, très moderne car conçu avec des techniques novatrices et de matériaux onéreux par un architecte renommé, il était en outre équipé de technologies de dernier cri : nombreuses commandes vocales, chauffage intelligent, visiophone avec un écran de qualité, volets automatiques… Il n’était donc guère étonnant que cet immeuble était habité par les plus riches personnes de Fódlan et par certains employés de l’Adrestia Company, empire financier le plus influent dans toute la mégapole dont l’héritière n’était autre qu’Edelgard von Hresvelg. Cette dernière résidait d’ailleurs en haut de la construction sur un penthouse de cinq étages, ce qui était presque normal comme tout l’immeuble appartenait à sa famille.

Belle, charismatique et sûre d’elle à la limite de l’arrogance, la tenue que portait Edelgard reflétait bien sa position dans la société. Elle était vêtue d’une longue robe de créateur d’un rouge vermillon avec une ceinture qui soulignait sa belle taille et dans son dos était brodé, à l’aide de pierres d’onyx noirs et de diamants, un aigle de jais aux yeux blancs. Elle possédait également des escarpins noirs à hauts talons, un large chapeau rond orné de fausses fleurs d’œillets en tissus très bien imitées et d’une paire de lunettes de soleil, noires et rondes, en plus de divers bijoux remarquables en or comme son magnifique collier à inspiration d’art antique.

Serge, le gardien et portier de l’Enbarr Building, l’accompagnait vers son ascenseur privé qui l’emmenait directement vers son penthouse sans s’arrêter vers les autres étages.

—Je vous remercie Serge, vous pouvez retourner à votre travail. Je risque de recevoir la visite de quelques amis. J’ai demandé à Ferdinand de venir me voir. Petra ne devrait également pas tarder et Dorothea arrivera sans doute une fois qu’elle aura fini sa représentation. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir.

—A vos ordres dame Edelagard. Il en sera fait selon votre volonté. Messire Hubert avait déjà anticipé leurs éventuelles venues et m’a donc averti de ce détail. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée dame Edelgard.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière la jeune femme qui se contempla dans le miroir de l’ascenseur. Une voix automatique masculine s’éleva :

« Bonjour, veuillez décliner votre identité et la raison de votre venue. »

—Edelgard von Hresvelg. Je souhaite rentrer chez moi.

« Scanner rétinien et analyse vocal en cours… Correspondance. Identification confirmée : dame Edelgard von Hresvelg. Bien le bonjour dame Edelgard. Je vous emmène immédiatement à vos étages. »

—Merci Nicaea. Préviens Hubert de me préparer mon repas. J’ai besoin d’étancher ma soif.

« A vos ordres dame Edelgard. Je préviens immédiatement messire Hubert. »

Nicaea était une intelligence artificielle très évoluée. Mise au point par Linhardt par pur caprice à un moment où il ne s’intéressait pas à ses recherches habituelles, elle avait été finalisée par Hubert qui l’avait donc installé sur l’Enbarr Building. A la fois système d’alarme, contrôleur de la surveillance et gestionnaire de la technologie de tout l’immeuble, Nicaea était rapidement devenu indispensable pour le bâtiment. Hubert avait toujours eu le nez fin pour ce qui touchait l’organisation de l’Enbarr Building. Serge par exemple. Un bon élément qu’il avait bien formé et dressé, devenu un excellent gardien totalement dévoué à sa cause.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent. Comme Edelgard l’avait prévu, Hubert l’attendait près de l’entrée, accompagné d’un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années habillé d’une livrée de domestique. Ce dernier contemplait la nouvelle venue avec un léger sourire, les yeux avec un air absent, le col de sa chemise blanche entrouverte qui laissait voir son cou.

Hubert, le fidèle serviteur et bras droit de la jeune femme prit la parole.

—Nous devons parler de nos projets dame Edelgard. Le moment approche et il nous reste tant de choses qu’il nous faut mettre au point.

—Je sais Hubert, je sais. C’est pourquoi j’ai fait venir Ferdinand entre autres.

—Lui ? Sincèrement, que voyez-vous en lui ? interrogea Hubert d’une voix désapprobatrice qui ne dissimulait guère son mépris. Il vous défie sans arrêt et il me semblait que cela vous agaçait au plus haut point, surtout que vous lui êtes supérieure sur tous les points dame Edelgard.

—Malgré tous ses défauts, je reconnais qu’il est un travailleur acharné et qu’il a quelques talents, admit la jeune femme. J’ai récemment entendu dire qu’il n’a guère approuvé les décisions de son père lors du dernier conseil d’administration de l’Adrestia Company. Si je pouvais le séparer de l’influence néfaste de son père…

—Je vois. N’en dites pas plus, j’ai compris votre objectif. Comme toujours, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous seconder, répondit son bras droit en s’inclinant.

—Je n’en ai jamais douté Hubert, confia Edelgard. Vous savoir à mes côtés est un grand soulagement pour moi. Sans vous pour me soutenir dans l’ambitieux projet que j’espère accomplir, je crains qu’il ne serait resté qu’à l’état de rêves ou de vagues idées.

—Je vous en prie. En tant qu’héritier de la maison Vestra, mon devoir a toujours été de servir votre famille. Il est bien regrettable que certains membres, comme mon père à ma grande honte, aient… négligé ce devoir.

—Nous en rediscuterons plus tard Hubert. Pour le moment, laissez-moi étancher ma soif.

Edelgard fit alors signe au jeune domestique de s’approcher d’elle qui souriait encore quand il commença à écarter le col de sa chemise. Et il souriait toujours quand des crocs assoiffés s’enfoncèrent dans son cou pour boire une large quantité de sang…

Edelgard, héritière de l’Adrestia Company connue dans tout Fódlan, était en réalité Edelgard von Hresvelg, chef de la faction Adrestia, le plus ancien et le plus large groupe de vampires de la mégalopole de Fódlan.

Vampire… Comme la plupart de ses semblables, Edelgard n’aimait guère ce terme pour désigner son espèce. Enfant de la Nuit sonnait mieux à ses oreilles. Mais bon, ce terme était toujours mieux que Buveur de Sang. Cela étant dit, il était affligeant de lire ou d’entendre le folklore des êtres humains sur les vampires bien qu’il y avait parfois un fond de vérité.

Certains récits décrivaient les vampires sous forme de hideuses créatures humanoïdes à la pâleur cadavériques capables de se transformer en brume ou en chauve-souris, de commander les animaux nocturnes, incapables de supporter la lumière du jour… Edelgard aurait trouvé cela presque risible si ce n’était pas totalement insultant. Vrai, la majorité des vampires n’apprécient pas le soleil, trop éblouissant à leurs yeux habitués à la vie nocturne mais ce n’était certainement pas l’astre du jour qui les tuerait. Mythe que tout cela, tout comme l’ail, l’eau bénite, les croix, le pieu dans le cœur, l’impossibilité d’entrer chez une personne tant que le vampire n’avait pas été invité à rentrer ou de celle de pénétrer dans les prétendus lieux consacrés, l’absence de reflet et tant d’autres légendes. L’immortalité également si ardemment désirée des humains n’était qu’un mythe, les vampires jouissaient tout simplement d’une très longue espérance de vie et vieillissaient très lentement. Par contre, effectivement, ils buvaient bien du sang et avaient une prédisposition pour la magie, bien que chaque vampire choisisse ou non de la développer. Certains avaient même une aptitude particulière qui leur était singulièrement propre. Hubert par exemple paraissait avoir une forte affinité pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire. Edelgard elle-même avait sa propre aptitude et elle devait reconnaître que son talent était bien efficace pour dominer ses pairs.

Autrefois, les vampires étaient unis sous une même bannière et Fódlan désignait non pas l’actuelle mégalopole mais tout le continent. Et Adrestia désignait l’immense Empire qui y régnait dans l’ombre, coexistant avec un Empereur humain et sa cour qui connaissaient leur existence et la tenaient secrète des autres humains. L’Empereur n’était qu’une figure décorative : le vrai pouvoir appartenait aux ancêtres d’Edelgard. Toute la puissance du pouvoir entre les mains des vampires, tout le sang qu’ils voulaient par les esclaves humains dont ils tiraient de quoi étancher leur soif… Encore aujourd’hui, cette époque bénie était considérée comme l’âge d’or des Enfants de la Nuit.

Le déclin commença quand l’un des vampires, le futur Roi des Lions Loog, voulut s’affranchir du règne des Hresvelg et des règles de l’Empire. Entraînant plusieurs de ses semblables avec lui, il se révolta et réussit à faire scission de l’Empire en créant le Saint-Royaume de Faerghus. Et la désunion des vampires se poursuivit quand le Royaume lui-même se scinda pour donner naissance à l’Alliance de Leicester.

Ce manque de cohésion fut incontestablement fatal au règne des Enfants de la Nuit. Cette division éventa le secret de l’existence des vampires à une sphère plus large et moins complaisante de cette domination dans l’ombre, provoquant la création de l’entité actuellement la plus dangereuse dans la mégalopole de Fódlan : l’Ordre de Seiros, un puissant groupe de chasseurs de vampires.

Le massacre qui s’en suivit restait l’une des périodes les plus sombres pour les vampires. Eux et leurs partisans furent traqués et beaucoup furent massacrés. L’Empire fut le premier à tomber. Un siècle plus tard, ce fut le tour du Royaume et peu de temps après, l’Alliance fut annexée par une autre puissance, obligeant les vampires qui y régnaient à quitter le pouvoir.

Les humains avaient désormais pris le contrôle de leur destinée. Suite à ces événements tragiques, une paix relative fut établie entre les trois factions et l’Ordre de Seiros qui s’imposa désormais comme arbitre et garant de l’équilibre. A condition que les vampires restaient dans l’anonymat sans trahir leur existence – le domestique en habit de livrée ne comptait pas comme il n’était guère en état de révéler quoi que ce soit –, ils pouvaient vivre. Les règles de la Mascarade furent ainsi érigées par l’Ordre de Seiros et tout vampire devait s’y conformer sous peine de destruction.

Et ce fragile équilibre avait tenu jusqu’à ce jour… La puissance et l’aura d’Adrestia avaient certes décliné mais Edelgard avait pour ambition de les restaurer. Son père Ionius avait créé l’Adrestia Company pour assurer une puissance économique et financière ainsi qu’un prestige culturel sur Fódlan. Son conseil d’administration étaient composé de l’ancienne noblesse de l’Empire. Cependant, cette dernière était corrompue et un putsch mené par le père de Ferdinand l’avait destitué de son rôle de PDG. Bien que l’Adrestia Company fût toujours en sa propriété officiellement, il n’était plus que président à titre honorifique de l’entreprise qu’il avait lui-même fondé, n’ayant aucun pouvoir décisionnel. Même son rôle de chef de faction n’était qu’un titre factice puisque les membres de son groupe obéissaient en réalité au chef de la maison Aegir. Quelle triste déchéance ! Il avait fini par se retirer du monde des affaires, laissant sa succession à sa fille Edelgard qui espérait bien changer cette situation…

Tout allait bientôt se jouer…

Après s’être restaurée sur le jeune domestique qui perdit connaissance à cause de la perte de sang, Edelgard se tourna à nouveau vers Hubert.

—Qu’il se repose tout un jour dans son lit avant de reprendre son travail. Envoyons Caspar pour…

—Il serait préférable d’envoyer un autre domestique pour ça au lieu de Caspar ou que je m’en charge moi-même, l’interrompit son bras droit. Une fois de plus, il a trop pris du plaisir en buvant le sang du dernier employé que je venais de faire venir et… j’aimerais éviter de pourvoir à deux remplacements au lieu d’un.

Edelgard poussa un soupir.

—Et où se trouve Linhardt dans ces moments-là ? En train de faire la sieste ou plongé dans ses études ? Au moins en sa présence, Caspar essaie de se retenir : il sait que son meilleur ami déteste l’odeur du sang.

—Comme toujours. Gâchant par là son immense potentiel dans des siestes interminables ou dans des études sans importance. J’ai toujours trouvé ironique qu’un vampire aussi doué que lui ait une aversion pour le sang et dispose comme aptitude d’une mémoire eidétique alors qu’il gaspille son intelligence.

—Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de canaliser les qualités intellectuelles de Linhardt à notre profit ! s’exaspéra Edelgard. S’il pouvait nous accorder ne serait-ce qu’un dixième de ses compétences…

—Ce qui serait déjà trop épuisant pour lui ! répliqua Hubert d’un ton sarcastique.

—… il pourrait accomplir de grandes choses en notre faveur, acheva l’actuelle chef de la faction d’Adrestia d’une voix fatiguée. Il suffit juste d’avoir un élément incitatif…

En réalité, elle savait déjà qu’elle l’avait en sa possession en la personne de Caspar von Bergliez qui était le meilleur ami de Linhardt malgré leurs caractères opposés. Si elle gagnait le second fils de la maison Bergliez à sa cause, elle obtiendrait également le soutien de l’héritier de la maison Hevring … bien que le principal intéressé ne semblait pas du tout concerné par sa position et par les devoirs qui lui incombaient.

Et Edelgard était persuadée d’avoir les arguments pour convaincre Caspar. Il n’était pas du genre à supporter l’injustice, un peu trop enthousiaste à se lancer dans des bagarres à cause de ça d’ailleurs. Il aimait fréquenter les lieux pleins de vie et… il fallait souvent le contenir pour éviter qu’il enfreigne sans le vouloir la Mascarade. Il était cependant très assidu sur son entraînement martial. Un talent qu’Edelgard prévoyait déjà d’exploiter à sa juste valeur.

—Rallier Caspar ne devrait pas être trop difficile, dit Hubert qui avait compris le raisonnement de son chef de faction. S’il suit, il est fort probable que Linhardt suive à son tour. Mais il ne serait pas inintéressant de tenter une approche auprès du père de Caspar. Le Comte Bergliez n’est pas un homme irréprochable mais il n’est pas comme le père de Ferdinand. Il sait prendre soin de ses subordonnés qui le tiennent d’ailleurs en haute estime. J’ai commencé quelques négociations avec lui et il semble très réceptif à nos propositions.

—C’est une excellente initiative. Si nous pouvons compter sur lui, nous pourrons nous appuyer sur les nombreuses personnes qu’il a sous ses ordres, ce qui représenterait un soutien conséquent pour l’avenir, songea Edelgard. Pour le moment, rassemblons tout le monde dans la salle de réunion, y compris Bernadetta, pour attendre Ferdinand, Petra et Dorothea. Je devrais peut-être me charger de Bernadetta pour qu’elle quitte sa chambre.

—Non, veuillez me laisser cette tâche dame Edelgard, intervint Hubert. Je préfère que vous vous prépariez pour que vous soyez à votre aise avant l’arrivée de Ferdinand. Il est grand temps de lui prouver votre supériorité et votre autorité pour qu’il n’ait plus jamais l’idée de vous lancer ses stupides challenges.

Edelgard ne put s’empêcher de réprimer un sourire amusé.

—Vous me paraissez bien remonté contre Ferdinand, Hubert. A vous entendre, on pourrait croire qu’il vous a personnellement offensé.

—Je reconnais que je prends l’absence de respect qu’il semble vous témoigner comme un affront personnel ! Soyez cependant rassurée, je ne laisserai pas mon opinion entraver votre objectif de ce soir.

—Très bien. Je vous laisse donc vous occupez de Bernadetta. Essayez de ne pas lui faire peur ou elle risquerait de ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre. Veuillez également préparer les chambres de Ferdinand, Petra et Dorothea. Il y a de fortes chances qu’ils restent ici pour cette nuit.

Puis le chef d’Adrestia quitta son second pour se diriger vers sa chambre… qui ressemblait plus à la suite royale d’un palace qu’à un logement pour particulier, digne de la princesse impériale de l’ancien Empire ayant autrefois dominé tout le continent.

Avec cinq immenses étages à sa disposition, Edelgard avait pu aménager l’espace selon ses envies. Outre ses appartements, il y avait les logements d’Hubert et de Bernadetta qui vivaient en permanence avec elle. Le premier, parce qu’il refusait de la quitter et la seconde car elle avait une telle crainte de son père, le Comte Varley, que son chef de faction avait préféré la recueillir sous son aile en lui offrant asile dans sa demeure. Linhardt et Caspar avaient également leurs chambres et préféraient rester dans l’Enbarr Building sauf lorsqu’ils étaient contraints de retourner chez eux pour affaires familiales. Les appartements de Petra n’étaient pas loin de ceux d’Edelgard mais sa locataire était absente actuellement et depuis peu, Dorothea avait quitté son ancien logement pour s’installer chez elle. Seul Ferdinand qui vivait encore avec son père n’était pas un résident de l’Enbarr Building mais comme ses relations avec ce dernier se dégradaient de plus en plus avec le temps, il rendait régulièrement visite à Edelgard – sous le prétexte de présenter ses hommages à son chef de faction mais en réalité, chacune de ses visites se finissait par un défi qu’elle était obligée de relever pour le faire taire, ce qui l’exaspérait – et une chambre d’ami – si on pouvait appeler cela un ami – lui était toujours réservée.

En plus de ces nombreuses chambres, il y avait entre autres un dortoir avec salle de bains dédiés au personnel humain, un salon de style moderne et raffiné, une cuisine – principalement utilisée pour nourrir les domestiques même s’il semblait que Bernadetta s’amusait à expérimenter les recettes de desserts qu’elle voyait dans les émissions culinaires à la télévision –, une grande bibliothèque – l’un des lieux de prédilection de Linhardt lorsqu’il ne dormait pas–, une immense salle d’entraînement dernier cri – où on était sûr de retrouver Caspar –, une salle de réunion, un petit théâtre privé où Dorothea s’entraînait parfois, et au sommet de l’immeuble, une belle terrasse avec une piscine privée et personnalisée.

Des vêtements plus sobres inspireraient mieux le respect à Ferdinand que sa robe de créateur, songeait Edelgard. Au début, elle n’avait pas du tout envisagé cette idée car elle se méfiait de la maison Aegir, responsable de la perte du pouvoir de sa famille mais avec le temps, elle avait fini par envisager de rallier son héritier à sa cause. Elle haïssait le père de Ferdinand mais elle avait admis, avec beaucoup de temps et très difficilement, que son fils était différent. Le besoin de compétitivité de Ferdinand était fort agaçant mais contrairement à ce qu’elle croyait, ses défaites, au lieu de le déprimer, le motivaient davantage à s’exercer et lors de ses dernières visites, il n’était pas rare de le voir comme partenaire de Caspar à la salle d’entraînement. Elle savait qu’il désapprouvait la politique de son père pour l’Adrestia Company et un jour, pendant qu’il discutait des directions à mener pour l’entreprise, elle avait été surprise par ses prises de position. Il n’était pas l’idiot naïf qu’elle pensait. Il possédait des talents et Edelgard ne rejetait jamais les personnes talentueuses. Et puis, même s’il n’avait pas développé d’aptitude, Ferdinand était comme elle, un descendant des Premiers Vampires Originels et il portait un Emblème… ce qui un jour, pouvait peut-être se révéler intéressant dans le futur.

Cette soirée allait être décisive pour ses ambitions… Il lui faudrait rallier à sa cause toutes les personnes qu’elle avait réunies, Ferdinand y compris. Sinon…

Sinon, elle avait bien un moyen pour soumettre les récalcitrants mais elle violerait un grand tabou…

Et dans le pire des cas… la mort se chargerait de se débarrasser des obstacles se dressant sur sa route. Néanmoins, Edelgard espérait ne pas en venir jusque là…

-§-

La salle de réunion paraissait plus sobre comparée à la majorité des autres pièces de l’appartement d’Edelgard mais en réalité, elle était d’un raffinement et d’une élégance subtils. Une grande table ovale en bois de rose ancienne mais bien entretenue, des fauteuils en acajou doublé de velours vermillon, des petits tableaux de grands maîtres ornant les murs… Pièce austère certes mais spacieuse et on y était confortablement installé avec des serviteurs humains pouvant facilement circuler pour les "rafraîchissements"…

Edelgard s’était installée au centre de la table dans un fauteuil au dos plus grand que les autres, comme pour indiquer qu’elle présidait l’assemblée.

—Dame… Dame Edelgard, les autres ne vont pas tarder, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Bernadetta d’une voix inquiète.

Bernadetta von Varley, héritière de la maison Varley, descendante des Originels et porteuse de l’Emblème d’Indech, était une vampire craintive qui avait tellement souffert de la persécution de son père qu’Edelgard avait préféré l’héberger chez elle. Et c’était sans doute le traitement qu’elle avait subi par le Comte Varley couplé à sa personnalité qui lui avait fait développer comme aptitude un sens aigu de l’auto-préservation. Intuitivement, Bernadetta savait toujours quelle action ou décision lui permettrait le mieux sa survie. Par curiosité et sur les conseils d’Hubert, Edelgard avait demandé à Nicaea de programmer un parcours d’obstacle que la jeune vampire devait surmonter pour observer son aptitude en pratique dans la salle d’entraînement. Bien évidemment, Bernadetta avait hurlé de frayeur en découvrant en découvrant les scies circulaires métalliques, grilles électrifiées et autres dangers qu’elle devait franchir – oubliant au passage qu’elle ne risquait rien car, comme elle était une vampire, cela ne pouvait pas la tuer – mais prenant sur elle et après beaucoup d’encouragements de la part de sa chef de faction, elle s’était décidée et à sa propre surprise, elle s’en était bien tirée sans une égratignure. Edelgard avait noté qu’à chaque fois, Bernadetta avait su saisir le meilleur moment ou le meilleur chemin pour avancer. C’était un talent qui, si bien exploité, pouvait lui être utile et cela était presque dommage que la jeune vampire préférait rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre la plupart du temps.

—Edelgard, c’est rare que tu nous convoques tous ainsi, dit Caspar. Cela doit être important.

—Oh, c’est forcément important..., bâilla Linhardt, son meilleur ami, assis à côté de lui. J’espère que ce ne sera pas trop fatiguant car je me sens si épuisé…

Edelgard poussa un soupir en le voyant.

—Linhardt, je vous prie de rester un minimum alerte ce soir, réprimanda-t-elle. En tant que chef d’Adrestia, j’ai en effet quelques annonces à vous dire et j’aimerais éviter de les répéter deux fois sous prétexte que vous étiez endormi au moment où je les ai faites !

—Je ferai des efforts pour vous accorder toute mon attention pour cette soirée dame Edelgard, promit le concerné.

Edelgard supposa que c’était mieux que rien. Linhardt était très intelligent – même Hubert lui enviait ses capacités de concentration et ses qualités intellectuelles – mais il était très dur de le canaliser ou de lui faire utiliser ses talents à des fins concrètes et pratiques. Par exemple, il avait commencé à concevoir Nicaea parce qu’il étudiait les intelligences artificielles mais s’était vite désintéressé du sujet, laissant sa création inachevée jusqu’au jour où Hubert, qui avait rapidement flairé le potentiel du programme, l’avait repris pour le finaliser. D’une manière générale, Linhardt commençait à étudier un domaine particulier avant de perdre son intérêt et de passer à autre chose. Sauf l’étude des Emblèmes. C’était les seules recherches où sa curiosité ne s’était jamais démentie.

Soudain, la voix de Nicaea résonna.

« Dame Petra et dame Dorothea viennent d’arriver dame Edelgard. Messire Hubert vient de les recevoir pour les emmener à la salle de réunion. Il m’a demandé de vous avertir. »

—Merci Nicaea, répondit Edelgard. Dis-leur que nous les attendons.

—Merci Nicaea, renchérit Caspar. C’est génial, les choses sérieuses ne vont pas tarder à commencer !

« Messire Caspar, ce qui serait "génial", c’est que vous cessiez enfin de démolir les robots d’entraînement lors de vos exercices quotidiens. Vous les brisez au point qu’ils en deviennent irréparables et que l’on doit les remplacer ! Chaque fois que je présente le bilan budgétaire hebdomadaire à messire Hubert, il ne cesse de grincer des dents quand il voit que les dépenses de la salle d’entraînement ne cessent d’augmenter par votre faute ! »

Edelgard faillit rire quand elle aperçut la mine vexée du second fils du Comte Bergliez.

—Oui bon… J’y suis allé un peu fort mais ce n’est pas ma faute si ces robots ne sont pas costauds ! bougonna Caspar. Comment je peux m’entraîner s’ils n’arrivent pas à suivre le rythme ?

Fort heureusement, la conversation fut interrompue par l’arrivée d’Hubert qui fit entrer les nouvelles venues : Petra et Dorothea.

—Mes hommages dame Edelgard, dit Petra en s’inclinant devant le chef d’Adrestia. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous portez bien.

—Je suis ravie de vous voir Petra. La mission que je vous ai confiée s’est bien déroulée ?

—Sans problème dame Edelgard. Votre volonté a été accomplie. Ces dissidents de la Mascarade ne seront plus en mesure de vous causer du tort. Tout s’est passé comme sur des boulettes.

Petra était une descendante de l’ancien royaume de Brigid, un des Etats vassaux de l’Empire d’Adrestia. Autrefois, l’allié de Brigid, Dagda, avait envahi l’Empire et en représailles, Adrestia avait conquis et soumis Brigid. Toute la famille royale de Brigid sans exception avait été contrainte de se rendre à la capitale de l’Empire et une nuit, ses membres furent convoqués par la cour impériale et ils découvrirent les véritables maîtres d’Adrestia, la noblesse vampirique qui y régnait dans l’ombre. Un accord entre la maison Hresvelg et la famille royale de Brigid fut conclu : tous les deux cent ans, la famille royale de Brigid devait envoyer son enfant le plus talentueux pour qu’il serve l’Empire sous peine des pires exactions en cas de révolte, tout en conservant le secret bien évidemment. Bien que les deux nations n’existent plus avec les méandres des guerres et des révolutions humaines, il restait des descendants de la famille royale de Brigid et ils étaient encore liés par leur accord. Le dernier enfant qu’ils avaient envoyé était Petra.

Et Petra était talentueuse. Elle avait grandi avec la nature dans les forêts, les rivières et les mers. Elle s’était intéressée à l’art de la chasse. Elle était vive, intelligente et travailleuse. Elle fut donc sélectionnée pour respecter l’engagement de Brigid et d’Adrestia et installée au service d’Edelgard.

Très rapidement, Edelgard décela son potentiel. Elle avait fait d’elle dans un premier temps sa Servante personnelle avant de la transformer en vampire en la liant à elle via un Lien de Sang. Et elle n’avait jamais regretté son choix en lui faisant l’honneur d’être sa Vassale. Elle appréciait beaucoup Petra et voulait la garder auprès d’elle. Et son passé de chasseresse lui avait permis de développer une aptitude, la capacité de traquer n’importe qui, humain ou vampire, où qu’il soit, à condition de l’avoir vu au moins une fois. Ce talent était encore un peu en jachère car Petra ne le maîtrisait pas encore totalement.

—Petra, l’expression est "tout s’est passé comme sur des roulettes", corrigea Dorothea avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers la propriétaire des lieux et de s’incliner. Edie, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Comment toujours, tu es éblouissante !

Dans son cercle d’intimes, Dorothea était la seule humaine ou pour être plus précis, Dorothea était actuellement sa Servante personnelle. Elle était en ce moment la vedette de l’Opéra de Mittelfranck où Edelgard l’avait vue pour la première fois lors d’une représentation. Elle avait observé que la chanteuse était douée socialement, charmante et son chant était si revigorant ! D’après Hubert, il pressentait une prédisposition pour la magie en elle et il n’était pas impossible que si elle devenait une vampire, elle finisse par développer une aptitude. Dorothea pouvait donc se révéler une recrue de choix pour Adrestia mais Edelgard ne voulait pas la priver tout de suite des plaisirs humains. C’est pourquoi, après avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec la chanteuse et gagné sa confiance, Edelgard lui révéla sa nature de vampire avant de lui proposer de devenir sa Servante. Dorothea avait accepté et le chef d’Adrestia n’avait jamais regretté de l’avoir choisie. Même si elle n’était qu’une Servante, Dorothea montrait déjà une partie de son potentiel. Hubert avait raison : lorsqu’elle deviendrait une vampire, elle finirait par développer une aptitude, probablement liée à la magie vu son intérêt pour les grimoires.

—Merci pour votre compliment Dorothea. J’espère que la représentation de ce soir a été un succès pour vous.

—Bien évidemment Edie ! Chaque fois que je suis sur scène dans mon rôle d’héroïne tragique, je puise mon inspiration et mon courage en pensant à toi.

—Dorothea, je vous prie de vous adresser à dame Edelgard avec la déférence qu’il lui est dû et non avec cette familiarité ! rappela Hubert d’un ton sévère.

—Hubert, ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle, dit Edelgard en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Dorothea a encore beaucoup à apprendre pour s’adapter à notre société. Je suis sûre qu’avec le temps, elle finira par avoir un comportement digne de la personne qu’elle est. Et puis… dans la sphère privée, je ne suis pas contre ce genre de camaraderies.

—Merci d’intervenir en ma faveur Edie ! s’exclama la chanteuse. Hubie est trop dur envers moi.

—Vous faites parfois preuve de trop d’indulgence dame Edelgard. Mais soit. Je m’incline face à votre décision.

A cet instant précis, la voix de Nicaea se fit entendre.

« Messire Ferdinand vient d’arriver dame Edelgard. Dois-je lui signaler que vous l’attendez dans la salle de réunion ? »

—Oui Nicaea, ordonna le chef d’Adrestia. Inutile de lui envoyer quelqu’un pour le guider. Il connaît le chemin.

« A vos ordres dame Edelgard. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, on entendit quelqu’un toquer à la porte avant qu’Edelgard autorise la personne à entrer. Comme prévu, il s’agissait de Ferdinand von Aegir.

—Bien le bonsoir Edelgard. Je vous présente mes hommages distingués, salua le nouveau venu en s’inclinant.

L’intéressée hocha légèrement la tête et lui fit signe de s’asseoir, s’efforçant d’ignorer que la mâchoire d’Hubert s’était contractée quand l’héritier de la maison Aegir s’était adressé à elle avec familiarité. Son bras droit éprouvait toujours des difficultés à supporter la simple présence de Ferdinand quand il lui rendait visite dans sa demeure.

—Merci de vous êtes déplacé à ma demande Ferdinand, répondit la vampire. Je vous en serai gré.

Lorsque tout le monde prit position autour de la table de réunion et que les murmures se turent, un bref silence s’établit, rapidement rompu par Edelgard quand elle s’adressa à son auditoire.

—Bien. Je vous remercie d’être tous venus à cette réunion. Vous êtes les héritiers ou les représentants de l’ancienne noblesse de l’Empire ou des personnes de mon entourage et en tant que chef d’Adrestia et princesse impériale, je souhaite vous associer à mon futur projet. C’est un long projet ambitieux de longue date, que j’ai tenu secret mais qui me tient à cœur. Il suit plusieurs étapes cruciales que je veux accomplir pour le mener à terme. C’est pourquoi, j’ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire et je compte bien les concrétiser rapidement.

Elle dévisagea toutes les personnes de l’assemblée avant de fixer un regard pénétrant sur Ferdinand, comme pour lui réclamer toute son attention.

—Je sais pertinemment que vous n’y êtes pour rien Ferdinand. Mais je préfère vous prévenir : la première étape de mon projet sera de reprendre le contrôle de l’Adrestia Company qui m’a été arrachée par votre père et d’y purger la noblesse corrompue d’Adrestia.

—Que dites-vous Edelgard ? s’écria son interlocuteur. Vous oseriez affronter mon père ?

—L’Adrestia Company a été fondée par mon père et tout le monde sait que votre père s’est accaparé le contrôle de l’entreprise. Même vous, vous m’avez fait part de vos regrets que cette prise de pouvoir brutale ait exclu la maison Hresvelg. Etait-ce des paroles sincères ou n’était-ce que des mots de circonstances ?

L’héritier de la maison Aegir resta interdit un instant avant que la voix ne lui revienne.

—Je… Je vous assure qu’à ce moment, mon sentiment était sincère et qu’il l’est encore à ce jour Edelgard. Je sais que rien n’excusera à vos yeux la conduite de mon père, moi-même je trouve que son comportement est indigne d’un vampire noble mais…

—Ferdinand, si je tentais de reprendre ce qui m’appartient légitimement de droit, m’apporterez-vous votre soutien, même si je dois aller à l’encontre du duc Aegir ? interrogea le chef d’Adrestia d’une voix impétueuse.

—Je… Je…

Ferdinand semblait très mal à l’aise devant ses questions, comme s’il hésitait à dévoiler ses réponses, surtout que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, jaugeant sa réaction : regard froid et calculateur d’Hubert qui devait surveiller son comportement, plus inquiet pour Bernadetta qui paraissait angoissée, plus neutre avec une pointe d’appréhension pour Caspar, à la limite du désintérêt pour Linhardt qui donnait l’impression de s’ennuyer mortellement… Dans le même temps, Edelgard fronça un sourcil. S’était-elle trompée sur Ferdinand ? L’avait-elle surestimé ? Des doutes l’assaillirent, craignant d’avoir mal jugé la personnalité de l’héritier de la maison Aegir. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, démontrer qu’elle était devenue une Impératrice et non plus une simple princesse. Elle devait exhiber son assurance, sa confiance en elle, la force de son autorité pour les entraîner tous et pour que tous la suivent. Mais pour cela, il fallait d’abord révéler le fond de la pensée de Ferdinand, quitte à devoir le forcer.

Quitte à devoir utiliser son aptitude…

Edelgard prit une inspiration pour se concentrer et les intonations de sa voix furent légèrement différentes que son ton habituel quand elle s’exprima :

—Ferdinand, ne tergiversez pas à ma question : pensez-vous vraiment que votre père mérite sa position actuelle ? Et si je vous offrais l’occasion de corriger ses erreurs, le feriez-vous ?

Cette fois, son interlocuteur répondit immédiatement, sans faire preuve d’aucune hésitation.

—Non. Sincèrement, au fond de moi, je pense que mon père ne mérite pas sa place en usurpant la place de président de l’Adrestia Company. Il a déshonoré le nom de la maison Aegir et si on m’offrait la chance de réparer ses fautes, je la saisirai aussitôt. Quitte à entrer en conflit avec mon père, quitte à m’opposer directement à lui.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis le visage de Ferdinand se renfrogna.

—Vous avez utilisé votre voix de commandement sur moi Edelgard !

En tant que chef de la faction d’Adrestia, femme ambitieuse qui détestait perdre le contrôle, Edelgard avait développé comme aptitude de se faire obéir par n’importe qui en utilisant sa voix. Les humains étaient incapables de résister à ses ordres. Pour les vampires en revanche, certains, notamment ceux dotés d’une forte personnalité, pouvaient y résister. Néanmoins son aptitude présentait un inconvénient : humain, comme vampire, pouvait se rendre compte qu’il avait été manipulé par Edelgard, ce qui pouvait nourrir des rancœurs. Mais l’avantage, c’était qu’une fois l’ordre lancé, s’il ne s’agissait pas d’un vampire à fort caractère, il était exécuté, peu importe que la personne soit consentante ou non. Elle accomplirait les ordres d’Edelgard.

—N’en voulez pas à dame Edelgard, intervint Hubert. C’est sur ma suggestion qu’elle a utilisé son pouvoir sur vous. Et je dois reconnaître que cela valait le coup. Vous remontez un tant soit peu dans mon estime en admettant que votre père salit la réputation de votre maison. Je dois avouer que je n’aurais jamais cru cela de vous si je ne l’avais pas entendu de mes propres oreilles.

—Vous avez une si faible opinion de moi Hubert pour que vous me croyez incapable de reconnaître les torts de mon père ? s’insurgea Ferdinand d’une voix outrée.

—Cela suffira pour aujourd’hui vous deux ! s’exclama Edelgard. Vous réglerez vos querelles personnelles en privé. Pour le moment Ferdinand, je vous pose cette question : serez-vous avec ou contre moi ?

La tension était palpable, le silence pesant. L’héritier de la maison Aegir avait un visage grave, visiblement traversé par des sentiments contradictoires. Finalement, il baissa légèrement les yeux avant de donner sa décision.

—Je dois vous avouer que même si au fond de moi, j’ai toujours su que je m’opposerai aux méthodes de mon père, je ne me sens pas prêt dans l’immédiat. Mais Edelgard, ajouta-t-il en la dévisageant, j’espère ne pas me tromper en vous suivant et en vous apportant mon soutien. Je sais que ma famille a causé du tort à la vôtre. En tant qu’héritier des Aegir, il est donc de mon devoir de le réparer. Laissez-moi donc vous faire mes preuves et vous démontrer que l’honneur de Ferdinand von Aegir n’est pas un vain éclat. Toutefois, en dépit de tout ce qu’il vous a fait subir, même si je suis prêt à l’arrêter, il reste mon père. Je vous demande au moins cette faveur : ne m’ordonnez pas… ne me forcez pas à…

Il ne voulait pas aller au bout de sa phrase mais son chef avait compris.

—Par égard pour vous, je suis prête à épargner la vie de votre père mais il sera tenu à l’écart de pouvoir décisionnel. J’avais un projet similaire pour le Comte Varley, le père de Bernadetta.

—M-mon père ? paniqua Bernadetta. V-vous n’allez pas… le…

—Bien que je désapprouve fortement les traitements abusifs qu’il vous a fait subir, je suis consciente qu’il est votre père. Vous êtes une personne sensible Bernadetta. Je sais que vous ne supporterez pas sa… disparition.

—Et mon père et celui de Linhardt ? interrogea Caspar avec appréhension. J’espère qu’avec cette purge de la noblesse…

—Nous sommes en cours en négociation avec vos pères respectifs, coupa Hubert. Et nous avons bon espoir de trouver un arrangement. Nous sommes même prêts à les maintenir à leur poste au conseil d’administration.

—Toutefois, ceci n’est que la première étape de mon projet, poursuivit Edelgard. A plus long terme, je nourris pour Adrestia et tous les vampires un idéal bien plus ambitieux.

Et elle leur dévoila son véritable objectif…

Il y eut des objections, notamment de la part de Ferdinand et de Caspar, de longs questionnements de Linhardt, qui pour une fois, semblait bien intéressé et éveillé, et de la peur dans les yeux effarés de Bernadetta mais Edelgard était naturellement charismatique. Elle sut balayer toutes les protestations, rassurer, persuader et convaincre l’assemblée de son projet. Et au bout de deux heures, tous marchaient comme un seul homme, prêts à la soutenir. Car à terme, ce projet pouvait être bénéfique à tous…

—Néanmoins, souligna Ferdinand, Faerghus et Leicester risquent de ne pas être d’accord avec votre but. Ils pourraient s’opposer à nous. Surtout Faerghus d’ailleurs.

—Nous avons la supériorité numérique et nous comptons plus de mages que Faerghus. Néanmoins, je vous l’accorde les vampires de Faerghus, à cause de leurs traditions de chevalerie, sont mieux entraînés que nous, concéda Hubert. Leicester a aussi ses arguments certes mais si nous pouvions rallier Faerghus, ce serait une grande avancée. De Leicester, s’il y a une mauvaise surprise, elle viendra sûrement de son chef.

—Nous avons encore le temps de réfléchir à la manière d’aborder ces différents problèmes, dit Edelgard. Ne brûlons pas les étapes. Chaque chose en son temps. Tout d’abord, il faut reprendre le contrôle de l’Adrestia Company. Dorothea, je compte sur vous : quand le moment sera venu, vous transmettrez le dossier qu’Hubert vous donnera à la presse. Il y aura de quoi désorganiser le conseil d’administration de l’Adrestia Company. N’hésitez pas à faire jouer certaines de vos relations.

—Bien évidemment, tu peux compter sur moi Edie, répondit Dorothea d’une voix totalement dévouée.

—Sur ce, je pense que nous avons assez discuté de cette affaire pour ce soir. Mes chers camarades, détendons-nous pour le reste de la nuit et buvons à notre réussite !

Et pendant que des domestiques pénétraient dans la salle de réunion, intérieurement, Edelgard savourait sa première victoire : elle avait réussi à convaincre Ferdinand et les autres de la suivre. Prochaine étape : la prise de contrôle de l’Adrestia Company.

Et après… il y avait Garreg Mach…

* * *

**_ Extraits du Guide des Vampires pour chasseurs débutants _ **

_ A propos des Vampires _

_Avant de débuter, il est préférable que vous qui lisez ces lignes oubliez les ridicules préjugés ou mythes sur les vampires._

_Morphologiquement parlant, les vampires ont une énorme ressemblance avec l’espèce humaine. Créatures nocturnes, ils ont une aversion pour le soleil dont ils ne supportent guère la lumière et sont plus actifs et éveillés la nuit. Ils boivent du sang, de préférence humain mais peuvent boire du sang animal également. Leur force, leur rapidité sont généralement supérieures à un homme ordinaire, sans compter leur capacité de régénération quasi instantanée des blessures et ils apparaissent incroyablement attrayants pour les humains – tels des prédateurs cherchant à attirer leurs proies. Il est d’ailleurs souvent dit que lorsqu’ils boivent le sang de leur victime, cette dernière ressent un immense plaisir proche de l’orgasme grâce aux endorphines libérées par les vampires quand ils mordent. Ceci explique pourquoi une proie cherche très rarement à échapper à l’emprise d’un vampire et s’efforcera même au contraire de renouveler l’expérience si c’est possible. Les vampires ont aussi une prédisposition pour la magie mais rares sont ceux qui s’y consacrent pleinement et s’y montrent réellement talentueux pour mériter le titre de mage. Plus intéressant est la capacité de certains vampires à développer une aptitude qui lui est unique mais nous y reviendrons plus en détails sur le passage consacré._

_Les mythes déclarent les vampires immortels mais ils jouissent en réalité d’une longue espérance de vie. Ils atteignent rapidement l’âge adulte après environ 100 ans avant de vieillir très lentement. Selon nos connaissances actuelles, le plus vieux vampire aurait réussi à dépasser les 3000 ans mais la plupart peuvent espérer vivre plus ou moins 2000 ans._

_Les vampires viennent au monde de deux façons : par la naissance ou par la transformation d’un être humain en vampire._

_Le taux de natalité des vampires est l’un des plus faibles qu’il soit. Avec une espérance de vie d’environ 2000 ans, un couple ne parvient en général à donner naissance qu’à un enfant, éventuellement à deux s’il est chanceux. En espérer plus est souvent du domaine de l’utopie pour eux mais il existe néanmoins quelques exceptions comme les maisons Bergliez de la faction d’Adrestia ou Galatea de la faction Faerghus, bien réputées pour leur fécondité. C’est pourquoi pour compenser cette faible natalité, le changement d’un humain en vampire est une nécessité pour assurer la stabilité de l’espèce._

_Suite à cette explication, il est primordial de distinguer les vampires descendants des Originels des autres vampires. Ils ont comme fondateurs de leur lignée les Premiers Vampires, c’est-à-dire ceux qui sont connus sous le nom des Dix Braves et des Quatre Saints, et certains de leurs descendants – mais pas tous – portent l’Emblème de leur ancêtre fondateur dans leur chair et leur sang, preuve de leur illustre ascendance. Ceux issus d’une transformation ou qui n’ont eu que des ancêtres humains ne peuvent prétendre à avoir un Emblème._

_Il est à noter qu’un descendant Originel ne veut pas forcément dire vampire au sang pur, c’est-à-dire des vampires n’ayant aucun ancêtre humain dans sa généalogie. C’est d’ailleurs une pratique exécrée par les factions Faerghus et Leicester dont les maisons dirigeantes comprennent quelques ancêtres humains. Seules les maisons d’Adrestia s’y adonnent… et cela semble avoir provoqué un appauvrissement des lignées et des talents ainsi qu’une probabilité accrue de naissances de vampires mentalement instables._

_Les vampires autrefois humains connaissent le même type de vieillissement qu’un vampire-né une fois qu’ils ont été transformés. Ils acquièrent également les mêmes caractéristiques (force, vitesse, régénération…) et les mêmes pouvoirs (prédisposition pour la magie, développement d’une aptitude singulière, possibilité de transformation d’un humain en vampire…). Ils ne diffèrent donc pas d’un vampire-né sauf qu’ils ne peuvent pas posséder d’Emblème – leur descendance ont néanmoins cette possibilité s’ils sont en couple avec un descendant Originel. Il existe également une autre exception mais elle sera abordée ultérieurement._

_A noter chez les vampires l’existence d’une noblesse vampirique. Il s’agit souvent des maisons détenant autrefois des titres et des terres avant l’établissement de la Mascarade. Les vampires nobles aiment néanmoins conserver leur titre, attaché au souvenir nostalgique du temps où ils détenaient le pouvoir. Tous les descendants des Originels sont évidemment issus de familles nobles mais il existe également des vampires ayant une origine humaine qui comptent parmi la noblesse vampirique._

_ Mort d’un vampire _

_Un vampire peut mourir de vieillesse ou de soif si on le prive de sang. Tuer un vampire est extrêmement difficile à cause de leur capacité de régénération instantanée des blessures. A ce jour, il n’y a que trois éléments pouvant tuer à coup sûr un vampire :_

_-le feu_

_-les armes anti-vampires_

_-les Reliques de Héros_

_L’Ordre de Seiros a bien sûr mis au point plusieurs sorts de magie contre les vampires mais ces derniers visent surtout à les affaiblir. La fabrication des armes anti-vampires de l’Ordre est l’une de ses plus grandes fiertés et l’un de ses secrets les mieux gardés._

_A sa mort, le corps d’un vampire se fracture et se change en poussière de verre._

_ Aptitude d’un vampire _

_On appelle_ _"aptitude_ _" l’expression d’une singularité magique propre à un vampire. L’aptitude peut être liée à la génétique mais le plus souvent, c’est un mélange de circonstances et de la personnalité du vampire qui va déterminer l’aptitude qu’il va développer._

_Tous les vampires ne développent pas une aptitude. Il est d’une croyance ordinaire qu’un descendant Originel, surtout s’il porte un Emblème, est plus propice à développer une aptitude mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’un vampire n’ayant pas le sang d’un Originel est incapable d’en posséder. Par exemple, la très longue lignée des Vestra, dont le fondateur fut l’un des premiers humains changés en vampire, a souvent eu dans sa descendance des vampires ayant une aptitude pour la magie noire._

_Comme dit précédemment, une aptitude est le reflet de circonstances subies par le vampire et de sa personnalité. C’est pourquoi même si deux vampires peuvent posséder une aptitude similaire, leur fonctionnement peut être totalement différent._

_ Histoire de l’Empire d’Adrestia _

_L’origine des vampires reste mystérieuse mais il semble qu’il y eut un temps où humains et vampires coexistaient pacifiquement sur l’ancien continent de Fódlan. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’un mage humain ait commis l’épouvantable erreur d’étudier les arts sombres et d’invoquer le Roi-Démon Nemesis en ce monde. Une horreur et une terreur telle qu’elle obligea les deux espèces à s’allier pour affronter cette effroyable menace. Il est dit que Sainte Seiros, une Originelle, aidée des Quatre Saints et des Dix Braves, réussit à unir quelques partisans et mis fin au carnage de Nemesis. Elle fonda par la suite l’Empire d’Adrestia qui peut donc être considéré comme le berceau de toutes les factions vampiriques actuelles._

_Officiellement, l’Empire Adrestia était dirigé par un Empereur humain mais lui et sa cour n’étaient que des figures décoratives. Le pouvoir était en réalité détenu par les descendants de Sainte Seiros, la maison Hresvelg, qui détiennent donc encore à ce jour le titre d’Empereur ainsi qu’aux premières maisons nobles vampiriques comprenant les descendants des Quatre Saints et des Dix Braves et les premiers vampires issus d’une transformation. Le secret de leur existence n’étaient connus que par des initiés sélectionnés et dans l’ombre, ils étaient ceux qui dirigeaient réellement l’Empire._

_Durant plusieurs années, la coexistence fut plutôt de l’ordre d’une collaboration pacifique mais l’harmonie ne dura pas. Ayant trop pris l’habitude d’offrir à certains de leurs favoris humains l’état de vampire pour qu’ils soient à leurs côtés, la maison Hresvelg se mit à dos une partie de la noblesse vampirique dont la majorité était des descendants Originels. En effet, ils craignaient que l’Empereur et sa famille faisaient preuve de trop de légèreté en changeant à tout-va des humains en vampires sans vérifier ou tester leur loyauté et leurs qualités. D’autre part, la modification des rapports de force entre les humains et les vampires – en très nette faveur des vampires –ainsi que l’instauration de l’esclavage humain gênèrent des Enfants de la Nuit._

_Ces abus de pouvoir firent regretter à Sainte Seiros d’avoir abandonné l’humanité au profit des vampires et elle commença dans la plus grande discrétion à enseigner ses connaissances à des disciples humains dont la descendance formerait bien plus tard les premiers chasseurs de vampires de l’Ordre de Seiros._

_Malgré tout, il est indéniable que l’Empire d’Adresti,a sous le règne des Hresvelg, est considéré comme l’apogée de la puissance vampirique et de très nombreux vampires de la faction d’Adrestia, nobles ou non, considèrent encore cette époque comme l’âge d’or des vampires. Une puissance indéniable avec de nombreuses nations défaites ou soumises, un essor et une aura culturels dans le monde… ne sont que quelques exemples de l’influence considérable de l’Empire quand il était au sommet de sa gloire. Cette période, correspondant à l’obscurantisme humain qui n’avait guère foi en la science, a favorisé l’essor de mages chez les vampires et de pratiques magiques. C’est pourquoi même à ce jour, la faction Adrestia reste réputée pour favoriser les mages au sein de ses forces._

_Cependant, les nombreux désaccords entre la maison Hresvelg et leurs partisans d’une part et une partie des descendants Originels d’autre part, avec à leur tête la maison Blaiddyd, finirent par avoir raison de l’unité des vampires. Cela finit par causer une guerre ouverte entre les vampires puisqu’elle se répercuta même dans l’Histoire humaine et aboutit à la création du Saint-Royaume de Faerghus._

_Après sa défaite contre le roi Loog le Lion, l’Empire d’Adrestia commença à décliner en force et en prestige. La théorie de la pureté du sang, croyance très répandue en l’Empire depuis ses débuts au sein de la noblesse d’Adresti,a n’a fait que se renforcer mais sur le long terme, on ne peut qu’observer ses effets délétères qui se font encore sentir aujourd’hui : appauvrissement des talents, raréfaction des vampires porteurs d’Emblème ou d’aptitudes, accroissement de vampires mentalement instables, voire carrément déments ou atteints de folie extrême (nécessitant encore à ce jour leur élimination par la faction ou par l’Ordre de Seiros). On considère même que ce fut la multiplication de ces vampires instables qui a provoqué la création des premiers chasseurs de vampires et de l’Ordre de Seiros._

_Ce fut d’ailleurs sous l’influence discrète de l’Ordre de Seiros qu’eut lieu l’immense purge des vampires connue sous le nom de Renversement. L’Histoire des hommes retient surtout des révoltes populaires renversant le dernier Empereur ,mettant fin au long règne de l’Empire d’Adrestia pour établir un nouveau régime mais dans l’ombre, une autre guerre se menait, ayant conduit à un véritable massacre de vampires et de leurs partisans. Ce n’est qu’après deux siècles de traques et de tueries que l’Ordre de Seiros réunit les survivants des trois factions et réussit à établir un semblant de paix. Il dicta également les règles de la Mascarade qui contraignait désormais les vampires à vivre dans le secret et la clandestinité sous peine d’être exécutés en cas d’infraction._

_Il est remarquable de constater que bien qu’elle ait été la plus touchée par le Renversement, la faction Adrestia est peut-être celle qui s’en est sortie le mieux. Certes, elle a sans doute frôlé avec les interdits de la Mascarade en créant l’Adrestia Company, un immense empire financier connu de tout Fódlan, les exposant à la vue de tous, mais 99% des employés directs ou indirects ignorent totalement que le PDG du groupe et son conseil d’administration sont en réalité constitués de vampires. Ceux qui connaissent l’existence des vampires font partie des exceptions tolérées par la Mascarade._

_ La Mascarade _

_Etablie par l’Ordre de Seiros pour assurer la paix entre les humains et les trois factions vampiriques, la Mascarade est un ensemble de règles reposant essentiellement sur deux axes :_

_-l’existence des vampires doit être tenue secrète_

_-aucun vampire n’aura pour ambition de régner ouvertement sur l’humanité comme avant le Renversement_

_L’infraction de ces deux règles sera punie par la mort._

_De ce fait, à l’exception des membres de l’Ordre de Seiros, aucun humain ne devrait connaître l’existence des vampires. Il existe néanmoins des exceptions qui sont les suivantes :_

_-les anciens membres de l’Ordre de Seiros. Même retirés de l’Ordre pour diverses raisons, ils sont tenus au secret._

_-les descendants des partisans des vampires. Malgré le Renversement, certaines familles humaines de partisans vampires ont réussi à survivre et continuent à les soutenir. En échange d’une amnistie qui leur permettent de vivre sans la crainte d’être exécutés par l’Ordre de Seiros pour connaître l’existence des vampires, les partisans sont soumis aux règles de la Mascarade et doivent tenir l’existence des Enfants de la Nuit secrète. Ils sont donc sujets à la surveillance de l’Ordre de Seiros. A la moindre infraction, leur amnistie est levée et ils peuvent être exécutés. Sans surprise, des trois factions, c’est celle de Leicester qui compte le plus de partisans humains et celle d’Adrestia le moins._

_-les Servants. Suite à leur Lien de Sang, ils sont incapables de trahir leur Suzerain._

_-les « junkies ». Cette catégorie de personnes a été rajoutée récemment à la demande de la faction Adrestia. Il s’agit d’humains n’entrant dans aucune des trois catégories précédentes et qui servent principalement comme donneurs de sang aux vampires. A force de servir de nourriture à répétition, ils ont développés une très haute addiction pour les morsures des vampires qui deviennent donc comme une vraie drogue pour eux. Cet état n’est pas sans présenter une certaine similitude avec les Servants mais à l’inverse de ces derniers, il est difficile de tirer quelque chose d’intéressant d’eux sauf pour des tâches simples. Après des débats extrêmement houleux, l’Ordre de Seiros et les autres factions ont fini par tolérer leur existence à condition qu’ils restent sous un très strict contrôle mais il est clair que seule Adrestia utilise cette pratique pour avoir, en plus de leurs Servants, d’autres humains réduits en esclavage sans forcément recourir au Lien de Sang._

**_ Extraits du Lexique pour les Nuls _ ** _par Jeralt Eisner_

_Petit rappel rapide pour les abrutis incapables de retenir quoi que ce soit !_

_Emblème : Gravé dans la chair et transmis dans le sang, les Emblèmes seraient l’héritage des Premiers Vampires à certains de leurs descendants. Les vampires pensent qu’ils referment certains pouvoirs comme une force ou une magie accrue. Ils sont dit majeurs quand ils ont un grand pouvoir et mineurs quand ce dernier est plus faible. Les descendants des Premiers Vampires porteurs d’un Emblème sont vénérés au sein de la population vampirique. D’une part, parce qu’ils descendent des héros s’étant dressés contre le Roi-Démon Némésis. D’autre part, la rumeur veut qu’un descendant Originel possédant un emblème dispose de qualités ou d’aptitudes proches de son ancêtre fondateur. C’est d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les vampires pensent qu’un porteur d’Emblème a plus de probabilités de développer une aptitude._

_Il est également à noter que seuls les porteurs d’Emblème peuvent manier les Reliques de Héros correspondantes à leur ancêtre fondateur, autre raison pour laquelle ils tiennent une place privilégiée dans la société vampirique._

_Lien de Sang : Le sang des vampires est la source de leurs propriétés magiques comme leur force, leur vitesse ou leur capacité de régénération. L’une de ses propriétés est la création du Lien de Sang. Il peut être établi entre un vampire et un Servant ou un autre vampire et est utilisé pour soumettre quelqu’un. _

_Pour l’établir, le vampire dit Suzerain devra donner son sang trois fois à l’être qu’il veut soumettre soit le Vassal, en espaçant chaque prise de deux ou trois nuits minimum, tout cela en moins d’un mois. Une fois ce rituel accompli, le Vassal est totalement dévoué à son Suzerain. Ce dernier passe avant tout : époux, épouse, amant, maîtresse, âme-sœur, enfant etc… peu importe, tout absolument tout, est supplanté par le Lien de Sang. Si le Vassal éprouvait de la loyauté ou de l’amour pour une tierce personne, ces sentiments passeront au second plan comparés à la dévotion et à l’affection qu’il éprouve pour son Suzerain. Un Suzerain peut avoir plusieurs Vassaux mais chaque Vassal ne peut avoir qu’un Suzerain. Seul le Suzerain peut briser le Lien du Sang. Il doit cependant entretenir son Lien en donnant son sang au moins une fois par mois à un Vassal humain et une fois par an à un Vassal vampire._

_S’il est facile de soumettre un humain et en faire un Servant, soumettre un vampire est plus compliqué car il tentera d’y résister et il est donc préférable qu’il soit affaibli avant la première prise de sang sous peine d’un rejet du Lien. Généralement, les vampires Suzerains blessent leur futur Vassal jusqu’à ce que leur capacité de régénération ne suive plus ou les privent de sang en les isolant, voire même mordent leur congénère pour boire le sang. Une fois le premier don de sang fait, il est souvent plus aisé de faire boire son sang les deux autres fois suivantes._

_Tous les vampires peuvent créer des Liens de Sang qu’ils soient issus d’une naissance ou d’une transformation mais seul un Originel peut soumettre un autre Originel. C’est l’une des rares exceptions distinguant un descendant des Originels et un vampire n’ayant eu que des ancêtres humains (l’autre étant le port d’Emblème). Cela étant dit, cela constitue l’un des plus grands tabous chez les vampires Originels : soumettre un descendant Originel est vu comme une grave offense et un reniement à l’ancienne alliance de leurs ancêtres fondateurs qui se sont tous unis contre Nemesis._

_Servant : Ce terme désigne les humains ayant subi un Lien de Sang avec un vampire c’est-à-dire en buvant le sang d’un vampire à trois intervalles différents. Une fois lié à son vampire Suzerain, le Servant lui devient totalement dévoué et fera n’importe quoi, même les tâches les plus ingrates, pour obtenir ses faveurs et surtout une dose de son sang qui apparaît comme le plus délicieux des nectars. Tant qu’ils boivent régulièrement le sang de leur Suzerain, ils connaissent le même vieillissement lent des vampires ainsi qu’une infime fraction de leurs caractéristiques. Ils sont en effet légèrement plus forts et plus rapides que des humains ordinaires et les plus doués peuvent même avoir une régénération un peu plus rapide, sans jamais égaler les capacités vampiriques, bien évidemment. Les Servants sont très utiles aux vampires comme ils peuvent mieux se déplacer en journée, traverser facilement toute barrière de protection anti-vampire et servir de gardes. _

_Suzerain : Vampire initiant un Lien de Sang. Seul un Suzerain peut briser un Lien de Sang._

_Vassal : Vampire assujetti par un Lien de Sang. S’il s’agit d’un humain, on parle plutôt de Servant._

**_ Rapport secret sur Adrestia _ **

_En dépit des revers qu’elle a subis dans le passé, Adrestia reste la faction la plus ancienne et la plus large en groupe. Elle maintient une culture autoritaire et impériale provenant de son passé et privilégie les mages au sein de ses forces armées. Elle a réussi l’exploit de se créer un empire financier grâce à l’Adrestia Company tout en maintenant la Mascarade._

_Chef de faction : Edelgard von Hresvelg _

_Territoire : Adrestia se concentre principalement vers le sud de la mégalopole de F_ _ódlan, très urbain, notamment sur le district d’Enbarr, le quartier des affaires, où se trouvent l’Enbarr Building et le siège de l’Adrestia Company. C’est également sur ce district que se concentre la noblesse vampirique d’Adrestia._

_Politique envers les humains : Adrestia est sans doute la plus nostalgique des trois factions, regrettant le temps quand elle dominait secrètement tout le continent. Sa culture autoritaire et impériale tend plutôt à vouloir dominer les humains d’une manière ou d’une autre, ce qui explique les nombreux Servants et les _ _"junkies" à leur service. La jeune génération de vampires est un peu plus ouverte et semble préférer une meilleure coopération avec les humains mais ces rapports sont néanmoins teintés d’une certaine condescendance._

_Relations avec les autres factions et l’Ordre de Seiros : Actuellement plutôt cordiales avec les autres factions bien que ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. La plupart des vampires d’Adrestia considèrent cependant que Faerghus est responsable de la scission de l’unité vampirique et du déclin de leur ancien Empire. Ils en nourrissent donc un certain ressentiment, concentré principalement sur la maison Blaiddyd, maison dirigeante de Faerghus. De plus, Faerghus tend plutôt à désapprouver le comportement d’Adrestia envers les humains, ce qui ne fait que renforcer les méfiances mutuelles entre les deux factions. Néanmoins, les deux camps s’entendent sur le besoin d’ordre et de discipline._

_Concernant Leicester, Adrestia ayant une politique envers les humains aux antipodes de celle-ci, il n’est guère étonnant que les deux factions aiet des débats très violents entre elles. Leicester étant la faction la plus jeune, les vampires d’Adrestia tendent à considérer ceux de Leicester avec un certain dédain, les trouvant trop enfantins à leur goût. Bien que le temps ait apaisé les tensions, la récente nomination de l’actuel chef de Leicester a provoqué quelques remous au vu de la réputation sulfureuse et imprévisible qu’il possède. Depuis, Adrestia se tient sur ses gardes, surveillant Leicester comme du lait sur du feu._

_Ayant été fondée par Sainte Seiros elle-même et comprenant des descendants des Quatre Saints, Adrestia bénéficie de certains privilèges par rapport aux autres factions de la part de l’Ordre de Seiros. Malgré l’impitoyable purge lors du Renversement par l’Ordre de Seiros et des relations difficiles dans les débuts de la Mascarade, ces dernières sont devenues cordiales. Cependant, depuis les quatre derniers siècles, les rapports semblent s’être à nouveau dégradés et une distance s’est instaurée entre Adrestia et l’Ordre de Seiros, en attendant des jours meilleurs._

_Points forts : Par rapport aux autres factions, étant la plus large, Adrestia bénéficie d’une écrasante supériorité numérique sur les deux autres. Ses mages sont également réputés pour être les meilleurs des trois factions. Par ailleurs, certains vampires disposent de puissantes aptitudes comme Edelgard von Hresvelg ou Hubert von Vestra. De plus, il possède un immense territoire et peut compter sur de nombreuses ressources grâce à l’Adrestia Company, notamment des ressources financières, logistiques et technologiques. Elle dispose également de nombreux Servants dévoués à leur Suzerain._

_Points faibles : Il semble que plusieurs conflits internes au sein de la noblesse d’Adrestia minent la faction. En vérité, bien qu’Edelgard von Hresvelg soit officiellement le chef de faction, le vrai pouvoir est détenu par l’actuel Duc Aegir, qui contrôle également l’Adrestia Company. Par ailleurs, la noblesse d’Adrestia a voulu favorisé la pureté de sang des Originels, ce qui a provoqué en son sein une très haute proportion de vampires psychologiquement instables ainsi qu’un appauvrissement des talents. Aucun des descendants des Originels, à part la famille von Hresvelg, ne possède de Relique de Héros. Dernière chose, privilégiant le milieu urbain et la vie moderne, les vampires d’Adrestia ont moins l’occasion d’entraîner leurs talents martiaux comme autrefois lorsque l’Empire était au sommet de sa puissance._

_Voici quelques maisons nobles et quelques individus à surveiller. Nous nous concentrerons principalement sur la jeune génération de vampires faisant partie de l’entourage de l’actuel chef de faction, l’entourage de son prédécesseur ayant déjà été le sujet d’un précédent rapport._

_Maison Hresvelg : Maison dirigeante de la faction Adrestia, autrefois maison impériale dont descendaient les Empereurs de l’ancien Empire. Cette famille descend de Sainte Seiros elle-même et par conséquent, malgré l’animosité naturelle entre les vampires et l’Ordre de Seiros, elle bénéficie d’une certaine indulgence et de privilèges par rapport aux autres vampires._

_Edelgard von Hresvelg: Le chef de la faction Adrestia. Une femme ambitieuse, charismatique et sûre d’elle. Elle aime s’entourer de personnes talentueuses. Porteuse de l’Emblème de Seiros. Vampire disposant d’une aptitude. En modulant une certaine intonation, elle peut donner un ordre vocal qui sera exécuté, que la personne soit consentante ou non. Cependant, si les humains n’y résistent pas, certains vampires y résisteraient. Par ailleurs, certaines personnes peuvent se rendre compte de la manipulation après coup._

_Maison Aegir : Cette maison de Ducs est la maison la plus puissante après celle des Hresvelg et descend de Saint Cichol, l’un des Quatre Saints. Elle a autrefois compté tous les chanceliers ayant servis sous le règne des Hresvelg. Depuis le putsch mené par l’actuel Duc, elle dispose du pouvoir réel sur Adrestia._

_Ferdinand von Aegir : Le fils aîné et héritier de l’actuel Duc. Un jeune homme travailleur et ayant un fort esprit de compétition. En conflit avec son père. Porteur de l’Emblème de Cichol. Ne semble pas posséder d’aptitude._

_Maison Vestra : Cette maison dont le fondateur, favori du premier Empereur, qui est l’un des premiers humains changés en vampires, a été anoblie au rang de Marquis. Cette famille a pour mission depuis toujours de servir le chef de la maison Hresvelg dans l’ombre et de gérer les affaires impériales. Elle est réputée pour avoir eu dans ses rangs des mages ayant une affinité pour la magie noire._

_Hubert von Vestra : L’héritier de la famille Vestra. Homme intelligent, sardonique et sarcastique, il est considéré comme le bras droit d’Edelgard et un excellent stratège. Vampire possédant une aptitude. A une affinité pour la magie noire._

_Maison Bergliez : Cette maison de Comtes a pour fondateur un humain, anobli pour ses exploits et ses services pour l’Empire d’Adrestia. Depuis, son chef est toujours nommé ministre de la Guerre et commande de nombreuses troupes. Au sein de l’Adrestia Company, l’actuel Comte s’occupe de gérer la sécurité de l’entreprise et de ses nombreuses filiales._

_Caspar von Bergliez : Deuxième fils de l’actuel Comte. Un vampire détestant l’injustice et très bagarreur. Excellentes capacités martiales malgré un tempérament imprudent. Très proche de Linhardt von Hevring._

_Maison Hevring : Cette maison porte le titre de Comte et descend de Sainte Cethleann, l’une des Quatre Saints. Autrefois comptant les ministres des Finances de l’Empire, son chef actuel est chargé de gérer le budget de l’Adrestia Company._

_Linhardt von Hevring : Héritier de la maison Hevring. Semble peu intéressé par sa position. Apparemment reconnu pour son intelligence mais change sans cesse de centres d’intérêts sauf pour l’étude des Emblèmes. Amateur de la sieste. Porteur de l’Emblème de Cehthleann. Vampire possédant une aptitude : mémoire eidétique. Très proche de Caspar von Bergliez._

_Maison Varley : Cette maison de Comtes descend d’Indech, l’un des Quatre Saints. Elle est connue pour avoir privilégié la pureté du sang Originel, ce qui a eu comme conséquence une incroyable proportion de vampires psychologiquement déséquilibrés. Ce qui peut se vérifier de nos jours vu le caractère de l’actuel Comte Varley et des traitements qu’il fait subir à sa fille aînée qui s’est renfermée sur elle-même. Autrefois, cette famille gérait l’essor culturel de l’Empire et s’occupe aujourd’hui du marketing à l’Adrestia Company._

_Bernadetta von Varley : Fille aînée et héritière de la maison Varley. Vampire timide, refermée sur elle-même et recueillie par Edelgard von Hresvelg. Porte l’Emblème d’Indech. Possède une aptitude : sens de l’auto-préservation._

_Autres personnes à surveiller :_

_Petra Macneary : Une ancienne Servante d’Edelgard von Hresvelg devenue une vampire, qui descend de l’ancienne famille royale de Brigid, autrefois Etat vassal de l’Empire d’Adrestia. Vive, intelligente et studieuse. A appris l’art de la chasse. Possède un Lien de Sang avec Edelgard von Hresvelg et lui est donc totalement dévouée. Sa Suzeraine la charge d’ailleurs des missions de traquer les vampires dissidents d’Adrestia. Semble posséder une aptitude liée à son passé de chasseresse. A définir._

_Dorothea Arnault : L’actuelle Servante personnelle d’Edelgard von Hresvelg et possède donc un Lien de Sang avec cette dernière. Chanteuse de l’Opéra_ _Mittelfranck dont elle est l’étoile montante. Très douée socialement et dispose de nombreuses relations dans le monde des célébrités. Peu d’informations à son sujet._

_ Conclusion _ _: Adrestia reste la faction vampirique la plus puissante malgré des dissensions internes qui l’affaiblissent et fragilisent sa cohésion. Pour le moment, son actuel chef de faction n’a que très peu de pouvoir au sein de son propre groupe mais elle est ambitieuse et déterminée et pourrait changer la donne. A surveiller les évolutions futures._


End file.
